trentuufandomcom-20200213-history
House of Unisfa
The House of Unisfa has embraced His Moeness in the greatest regard, many of the Priesthood are recruted from this House and it is has been used as a metting place to discuss Him and His movements. History of Unisfa UniSFA was formed in 1978, with the goal of scamming money out of the Guild for books and to "encourage and facilitate science fiction and fantasy in all its forms", and remains true to these goals to this day. UniSFA is a social club for people with an interest in SF, Fantasy, Fandom and associated madness, though we also tend to accumulate SF groupies, only using the the club for its assets. We use the clubroom to waste time between and during lectures, and we're also responsible for a continuous stream of events and parties throughout the year. The room itself is a cosy little dwelling, where you'll find yourself surrounded by ominous towering shelves containing well over 4,000 books and hundreds of comics and GraphicNovels. All the books are free to be borrowed by members at any time. The Constitution dictates that a large percentage of our income be used to expand the library, so there are a couple of BookBuys and GN Buys every year. What's bought on these runs is largely up to the club members through recommendation. To the south lies Wonkavision, an entertainment system comprised of an 82cm TV, Stereo, VCR, DVD player, with a modest library of videos and DVDs. To the west lives our main source of income - a fridge filled year-round with Coke, other soft drinks and much, much chocolate. The fridge also stocks goods for our microwave, such as chicken rolls and Pizza Pockets. Purchases can be made by either paying money into a "fridge book" account, or giving the cash to a Committee member. But wait, there's more! By the door is our library computer, running Linux and the Koha library database. We have a whiteboard where people can make suggestions for screenings and fridge stock, along with a list of upcoming events. The rest of the room is stuffed with almost annually changing couches, chairs, crates and cushions. On said seating contraptions are the Fans, entertaining and embarrasing each other with conversations ranging from the fantastic to the perverse. Of course, the clubroom itself is just a small part of the UniSFAn culture. Being located directly above the UWA Tavern, excessive drinking has become a large part of the experience for many. Not all, of course. The spectrum of people getting along around UniSFA is amazing. The membership of all the clubs around CameronHall tends to intersect and interact. Directly across the corridor from UniSFA is the The_University_Computer_Club (UCC) where much time can be spent learning and playing games, and much email may be checked. UniGames is also nearby, where much roleplaying and board-game-playing is partaken of. So if you haven't seen it all close up yet, we invite you to come and play. UniSFA's Constitution Section heading Write the second section of your page here.